The present invention relates to an article producing sound and light on impact, and more particularly to an article having an integrally formed flexible outer layer to provide sufficient impact strength and safety in use, and an inner shell having sound and light producing means mounted therein to produce sound and light when the article is thrown and collides with something. When the article is not in use, an insert plate may be inserted into the inner shell to locate between two batteries to break the circuit thereof, so that unnecessary waste of battery energy can be avoided.
There are many differently designed sound and light producing toys or articles for use in games. Some of these toys and articles are particularly designed to be suitable for throwing, such as a sound-and-light-producing shuttlecock that produces sound and light when flying or being hit. Basically, all such sound and light producing toys and articles have a differently shaped outer layer to define an inner space for accommodating sound and light producing means therein. It is necessary to take following factors into consideration when designing such sound and light producing toys and articles:
1. The sound and light producing means must be properly enclosed in the outer layer to avoid being easily damaged when the toys and articles are used in games. PA1 2. When the toys and articles are intended for throwing in games, the outer layer must have sufficient impact strength while providing safety in use, lest the toys or articles should cause dangers when they are thrown at any player in the games. PA1 3. Since the sound and light producing means is powered by non-replaceable batteries enclosed in the outer layer, it is desired to have ways to avoid unnecessary waste of battery energy due to unexpected switch-on of the sound and light producing means during, for example, transportation and sale of the toys and articles. PA1 4. To reduce the manufacturing cost of the toys and articles, they are preferably so designed to allow mass production.